Gimbus Masakruje Gonciarza - Zapytaj Beczkę 107
Opis odcinka Krzysztof rozwiązuje problemy Internetu. Jednogłośna Opinia Wszyscy internauci zobaczyli poprzedni odcinek: "JEDNOGŁOŚNA OPINIA: UWAGA! UWAGA! Potwierdzone info, wyrwałam na Gonciarza :D" - TheLeekos Pytania *Co sądzisz o tym, że Amerykański Sąd Najwyższy ustalił, że pary homoseksualne mogą zawierać związki małżeńskie na terenie całych Stanów Zjednoczonych? - Patryk Synowiec *Krzysiu, uwielbiam twój kolor oczu. :3 - watashi jiyouu *Co taki krótki odcinek ? Co robić by nie marnować bez sensu wolnego czasu? - krist0099k *Krzysiu dlaczego masz czerwone usta? - Fena1997 *Czy traktujesz widzów jako klakierzy? - FireDewPL *Krzysiu dlaczego kobiety patrzą sie na tyłki mężczyzn?? No przepraszam bardzo ale to jest po prostu buractwo,cebula. - Drajwer *Mam do Ciebie prośbę / pytanie: Moje imię i nazwisko przetłumaczy (reszta linijki ucięta) i znaczenie, jeśli tak to jakie?? Proszę o odpowiedź, zależy mi na tym (reszta ucięta)- Akinari Kamisaka *P Krzysztofie, co sądzisz o ludziach studiujących 'Kierunki hejtowane', takie jak Filozofia? Z dumą kończę studiować ten zacny, zapomniany obecnie kierunek i stwierdzam, że wbrew całemu światu i wszelkim heheszkom moi znakomici koledzy-absolwenci kamieni nie żrą ani przysłowiowych frytek w Macu nie podają, Ja również nie. - wyczesman *Czy ser pleśniowy może spleśnieć?? - Wiktoria Dulas *nienawidzę cię - Dancing Dupcing *Czy jeżeli włożyłbym dildo w krowi odbyt i zaczął krzyczeć "Krowy Jebać" to przybiegłby do mnie zielony piegowaty człowiek z penisem zamiast nosa i powiedziałby że daje dupy za 5 yeti? - FloZee *Krzysztofie, co sądzisz o inicjatywach typu Sejm Dzieci i Młodzieży, Młodzieżowa Rada Dzielnicy, czy Samorząd Uczniowski? - matR-1 *Krzysiu pytanie z cyklu tych na poważnie. Nie uważasz, że w youtube coraz bardziej wkrada się biznes, który zmienia formę tego serwisu? Nie chodzi mi konkretnie o zarabianie i nie przeszkadza mi możliwość utrzymywania się z tego rzecz jasna w tym, że kiedyś ideą i głównym celem tworzenia filmów był po prostu czerpany fun a dziś jest to już w głównej mierze źródło zarobków. Youtube przeszedł sporą ewolucję, stał się potężną metropolią i jest dzisiaj (uwaga) bardziej podobny do telewizji. Jakie jest Twoje zdanie w tej sprawie? Według mnie przemiany te są zbyt przytłaczające :/ Edit: chciałbym dodać, że polski Youtube to system oligarchii. Istnieje rząd youtuberów głównego nurtu, których znają wszyscy i są z nich prawdziwi celebryci a znaczną większość stanowią mniejsi, którym trudno się wybić choć to naprawdę pozytywni ludzie. Według mnie to wielka niesprawiedliwość, że pewna grupa trzyma w ryzach wszytko. - ShadovveD *Wydaje mi się, że polepszyła Ci się cera, czy to szuszi? - zuzannahanna *Słuchasz Rocka ? - DarkRock2k *Jaka jest ulubiona kanapka Gimbusa? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - PoGoL02 *Wydaje mi się, czy z odcinka na odcinek Krzyś naprawdę jest coraz szczęśliwszy? :D - Justyna M. *Dlaczego tak bardzo źle mówisz po niemiecku? Gdzie jest u-umlaut? Jak w ostatnim odcinku przeczytałeś 'euch' jako 'auch'to było mi smutno :( - Oekanos *Dawanie łapek w górę przed obejrzeniem filmiku to jak podcieranie się zanim się wysrasz - czyli bez sensu :/ - zbig01234 *Rozśmiesz nas jakimś słowem np. Masło - Sasza *Krzysiu, wyobraź sobie, że jesteś dziewczyną i jakaś licealna spierdolina mówi do Ciebie "Hej laska". Jak damska wersja Gonciarza odpowiedziałaby? - nouvelle vague *Jak bd na odcinku zgniotę sobie mosze ! - `rEkt` *Krzysztofie, dlaczego czasem przerywasz w połowie czytanie pytania? - Szpajdu Parker *Zacny Krzysztofie. Zali ogniś rzekłeś iż człek inteligentny winien nie wstydzić się bluzgów używać. Ja zaś ich nie używam i do nieużywania ich pobratymców zachęcam, gdyż sam zbrodni przekleństwa nie popełniłem nigdy. Aby myśli swe wyrazić, spory filozoficzne toczyć i teologiczne rozkminy roztrząsać, by Wszystkiego Teorię i Poezyję wygłaszać, są zali niepotrzebne nam bluzgi ordynarnego Luduu z ciemnych internetu rynsztoków. A jednak bluzgi te i tanie teksty z domniemaną i oczywistą dla mnie inteligencją Twą się kłócą. Zatem proszę Cię - Zaprzestań Zacny Krzysztofie. Przyjmij z rąk mych pozdrowień ciepłych wiązkę i żygnaj. - Kuba Pytel *Krzysiu jeśli bociana dziobał szpak a potem była zmiana i szpak dziobał bociana to kto miał bardziej wydziobane kolana??? - 0kjn *Jak wy to robicie, że gdy mówicie po angielsku to jest on prawie pozbawiony polskiego akcentu? Często zdarza mi się, że wiem jak dane słowo się pisze ,ale nie potrafię wymówić go poprawnie zaakcentowanego, już nie wspominając o tym, że nie potrafię mówić tak płynie, żeby wypowiadać się bez zacinania. - Maciek Kożuszek *Gdzie brykiety? Gdzie jakieś sensowne zakończenie? Gdzie "Żegnajcie moi mili widzowie?" Czemu tego tu nie ma? - Imperium Owiec Jastrzębie Gramatyki *Czy traktujesz widzów jako klakierzy? - FireDewPL Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Otis McDonald - Ever Felt Pt. 2 (przy wypowiedzi Krzysia na temat reakcji na małżeństwa homoseksualne) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *Jeff Beal - House Of Cards Main Title Theme (motyw pojawia się dwukrotnie: po słowach "Szczególnie, że 150 dzieci obiecało mi dawać po jednym czipsie z każdej paczki" ''i ''"Nie, kiedy jesteś producentem papieru toaletowego") *Adam Skorupa, Pawel Błaszczak - Brzeg (Wiedźmin Soundtrack) (przy komentarzu z prośbą do Krzysztofa o nieużywanie wulgaryzmów) *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades *Silent Partner - Chances (przy wywodzie Krzysia na temat czepiania się akcentu) Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku za tło robiły plakaty YouTuberów - byli na nich: JDabrowsky, Ajgor Ignacy, Stuu oraz Naruciak. Znalazł się tam też portret Krzysztofa, który został mu wręczony na jego trzydzieste urodziny *Krzysztof dwukrotnie nawiązał do serialu animowanego He-Man, mówiąc: "Na moc posępnego color gradingu!" oraz "Na moc color gradingu!" ''(w oryginale: "Na potęgę Posępnego Czerepu, Mocy, przybywaj!"'') *Krzysztof na początku odcinka nawiązał do kanału ''SzalonaZuzia - ''nazwał tak swój program. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem